Me haces feliz
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Le aterrorizaba lo feliz que era a su lado. Viñeta. Athos/D'Artagnan.


**Nota: **The Musketeers no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto, solo diversión.

* * *

**Me haces feliz**

**Por: **_xKamiixChanx_

* * *

__Le aterrorizaba lo feliz que era a su lado._ _

* * *

Están en la taberna, lugar al que siempre van cuando terminan una misión. Él esta en su mesa de siempre, tomando lo de siempre. Puede que ya no sienta la misma culpa de antes, pero hay cosas que se vuelven costumbre, y definitivamente, ésta es una que siempre trae algo positivo.

Va por su tercer trago esa noche y es cuando lo _ve, _está ahí al lado de Aramis y Porthos, quienes cada vez son menos disimulados, riendo por algo que dijo Aramis o cree que fue Porthos. Da igual, en lo único en lo que puede centrarse es en ver al menor de los mosqueteros y pensar en todas las cosas que han cambiado desde que el de pelo oscuro llegó a su vida. Al principio cusndo lo vio le pareció alguien sin importancia, con muchas agallas, pero sin importancia al fin y al cabo; estaba mucho más preocupado en la autocompasión que en conocer a otras personas.

No tiene claro cuando D'Artagnan empezó a formar parte de su vida de una manera tan brutal, tan invasiva. De un momento a otro pasó a ser el niño que solo quería vengarse por la muerte de su padre y en otro el hombre que regresó por él cuando esa casa se estaba incendiando. Esa casa que le había dado tantas alegrías y tristezas le dio la oportunidad de conocer más a su compañero, a comprender wue el mosquetero se preocupaba por él.

En ese momento sintió un terror al ver lo que significaba, porque no quiere sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Ya lo sintió una vez y todo terminó en tragedia. Intentó separarse de él, pero no puede, no lo entiende, es como si D'Artagnan tuviera un imán o algo que hace que no pueda alejarse y le aterra, porque cada vez que están juntos siente como la presión y la angustia van desapareciendo en su interior para dar paso a otro sentimiento que estaba seguro que había eliminado de su cuerpo.

Le gustaría poder ignorar todo, peto es imposible,

Sabe que su cuerpo le juega una mala pasada cuando se emborracha hasta casi perder el conocimiento.

* * *

D'Artagnan se acerca a él cuando los otros dos mosqueteros se han ido. Ve que está casi en la inconsciencia debido a la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido, pero no lo suficiente para no reconocerlo. Se sienta a su lado y lo toma del hombro para ver como está.

—Athos... —le habla despacio esperando alguna reacción de su _compañero—_, ya se hizo tarde, tenemos que irnos.

Athos levanta la mirada y lo ve y todo su mundo se tambalea. Otra vez esa sensación tan conocida y que simplemente le aterra. Siente como D'Artagnan lo toma de los brazos y lo levanta, rodeándolo con sus brazos y cierra los ojos por instinto para sentir el aroma de su compañero. Nunca lo aceptará, pero le encanta ver al menor preocupado por él, hace que su corazón se llene de algo cálido a lo cual no quiere dar un nombre.

El camino a casa es silencioso de vez en cuando D'Artagnan le pregunta si se siente bien a lo que Athos le responde con un leve movimiento de cabeza. El de ojos claros quiere llegar a casa rápido, porque no va a poder aguantar mucho más sin tomar el rostro del menor y besarlo hasta olvidarse de todo.

—Ya falta poco Athos... No te desesperes —le dice D'Artagnan con una sonrisa y acercándolo más a medida que van llegando a la casa.

Athos quiere decirle que sí, que quiere llegar rápido a casa, pero no por la razón que el mosquetero piensa. Quiere llegar rápido porque quiere, no mejor dicho, necesita besarlo; necesita sentir como se va derritiendo ante su toque. Necesita tocarlo por todo su cuerpo. Quiere decirle tantas cosas.

—Listo, ya estamos aquí —D'Artagnan lo lleva a su habitación e intenta acomodarlo para que el mayor pueda dormir sin problemas.

Athos toma la oportunidad y de un impulso empuja al menor hacia él y lo besa en los labios. Primero es solo un roce que lo vuelve loco y hace que su pecho se llene de una calidez que lo aterra.

Se separa y le da la espalda totalmente contrariado, porque él quería sentirlo bajo su cuerpo y hacerlo gemir.

D'Artagnan se acomoda a su lado y pone una mano en la espalda y lo único que quiere hacer es decirle que se vaya, que no tiene por qué estar allí.

—No te preocupes, ya pasará todo. Yo estaré aquí.

Athos no dice nada, como siempre. Pero tiene claro que su pasado ya no lo atormenta más que ya superó esa perdida.

Simplemente se siente aterrado por todo lo que D'Artagnan le hace sentir, y que todo tendrá sentido cuando por fin acepte que el menor lo hace feliz.

Por mientras seguirá estando aterrado.

Fin.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Espero les guste, no duden en dejar algún comentario para saber que les pareció.

¡Besos y abrazos!


End file.
